Demon's Work
by Inscribe-sin
Summary: Hogwarts hires an interesting Muggle for a simple spying mission. Unfortunately the Muggle likes to do things his own way
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything related to the Harry Potter franchise is copyrighted and owned by J.K Rowling. Devil May is a trademark of Capcom Co., Ltd. As much I dream of owning both, I sadly don't. I am just borrowing the characters to play out this story

* * *

**Demon's Work**

**Summary: **Hogwarts hires an interesting Muggle for a simple spying mission. Unfortunately the Muggle likes to do things his own way**  
**

**Notes:** Crossover Fiction & AU, set during the Book 5. **Spoilers for Devil May Cry 4.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Without further adieu, I bid you Dear Reader a welcome to my made up world._

_Inscribe-sin,_

_

* * *

  
_

"You can't be serious Albus"

"I actually am Minerva"

"Well that is a first"

"oh do hush up Severus" huffed Professor Minerva McGonagall

The affirmed Professor Severus Snape raised his eyebrow mockingly egging her on.

"Children…Children...Please"

Snape muttered darkly as Professor McGonagall started to stew, while pointing an accusing finger at Severus.

"You're just siding with Albus's crazy idea just to disagree with me"

"I take offence that you consider the idea crazy Minerva it's perfectly reasonable " stated Albus somberly

Professor McGonagall swiveled around locking onto her new target of anger "IT IS Crazy! Albus"

The twinkle in Professor Dumbledore's eyes seemed to dim as he sighed tiredly.

"We have no other choice Minerva"

Dumbledore's tired declaration seemed to deflate McGonagall's frustration.

"But Albus why involve Muggles?!"

"I do agree with Minerva on this…..a Muggle seems to be a very inappropriate choice" interjected Snape

"Both of you seem to misjudge them; in tight situation they can really astonish you"

"Albus, I am not saying they are weak, this situation would need someone with at least some sense and knowledge in Magic"

"Oh don't worry Minerva this contact is very different from your average Muggle, he takes up very unusual jobs and would perfectly fit in to what we need"

"And pray tell Ablus where did you find such worthy Muggle" sneered Snape

"Oh well my dear boy, in the in-tear-net of course"

"In-tear-net?!" questioned Minerva

"It's a Muggle contraption that helps you search anything in a come-poo-ter"

"Sounds disgusting"

"On the contrary it is very fascinating, although Miss Granger warned me that it is not that reliable"

Throwing his arms in the air Snape announced in aggravation "Merlin's Beard!, Now Potter knows"

"No no no worries dear Severus, I just asked her to explain to me how to use it"

"Albus you just said that this in-tear-net is not reliable" interrupted McGonagall, waving her hands franticly.

"Minerva this is not the issue know! Our esteemed Headmaster has just clued your meddling students on yet another problem, know I must spend the rest of the year trying to save Mr. Potter's neck"

"Oh do hush up Snape, this is more important! He is evolving an unreliable, dodgy character in our affairs, whom he found on this.......this in-tea-net"

"Dodgy Minerva?"

"Oh do stop it will you, I still cannot see why you are not the one to do it"

Snape tried to answer but Ablus saw fit to interject.

"My Dear you see Professor Snape is not trusted fully by in the inner circle as it is, and taking up this extra task would increase the suspicions on him. He is already risking his life and I would not jeopardize it any more"

Snape sneered sarcastically while rubbing his left wrist.

"It's so nice of you to care, but I can take care of myself just fine…oh and for Merlin's Sake Minerva stop giving me those looks"

The look of worry and sympathy melted from Professor McGonagall's face to be re-placed by mild irritation.

Snape turned and addressed the Headmaster.

"Pray tell how are you going to get your information, they are barely forth coming with me, let alone a new teacher"

"Oh don't worry dear boy, I am sure he is more than capable to deal with this"

Professor McGonagall shook her head in defeat.

Clapping his hands in delight, Albus announced quite cheerily. "Now that we got all of this sorted out, I suggest we send our request.........now where is my felephone" replied Albus, clearly dismissing the two professors as he rummaged under his desk.

* * *

**Inscribe-sin:** _Feel free to drop me a review =)… Chapter two is the works._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anything related to the Harry Potter franchise is copyrighted and owned by J.K Rowling. Devil May is a trademark of Capcom Co., Ltd. As much I dream of owning both, I sadly don't. I am just borrowing the characters to play out this story

* * *

**Demon's Work**

(Chapter 2)

**Summary: **Hogwarts hires an interesting Muggle for a simple spying mission. Unfortunately the Muggle likes to do things his own way

**Notes:** Crossover Fiction & AU, set during the Book 5. **Spoilers for Devil May Cry 4.** Rating change due to Dante's coarse language (Just in case)

"Speech"

' Thoughts'

_Flashback_

_Without further adieu, I bid you Dear Reader a welcome to my made up world._

_Inscribe-sin,_

_

* * *

  
_

Dante was bored. Slumping deeper into his chair, he stared at the scene of destruction that blanketed his office with a fine cloud of dust and smoke.

His front door was blown off its hinges; probably a pile of splinters somewhere in the far corner of the room buried under piles of what was the front wall. The steps leading to the top floors were reduced to a heap of burned out tinder. A big puke green blob, formerly his worn out couch, hissed as it seeped through the floor.

Hauling his lean frame, he walked awkwardly, ducking under a hanging beam that used to hold up the upper landing.

Kicking one of the still burning piles, he cursed as his eyes scanned the mess, willing it with every fiber of his half demon begin to right itself. Unfortunately turning back time or DIY were not one of Sparda's inherited abilities. Sighing in boredom, he scratched his head trying to thinking of something to do, other than cleaning up as Trish ordered him to.

The thought of Trish brought on an immature wave of boyish announce as he remembered how he got stuck on clean up duty.

It all started innocently enough. He begin called for a clean-up job, showing up to the designated area, finding a shit load of Beelzebub, Nightmares and Marionettes having their way with civilians. Getting rid of the trash was easy, the giant blob of acid dipped Nightmares was not.

"The damn sludge of shit almost melted Ebony" grumbled Dante, his fingers trailed the gun's handle at his hip.

The blob was more of mess, than challenge. Emptying a whole clip, the blob squealed hysterically before oozing pathetically to the ground.

'and Damn me for thinking that was the end of it'

Staggering towards the remains of his beloved jukebox, he bent down hoping to salvage it. Pushing away the rubble, he started tweaking the circuits and wires.

"But NO the piece of shit decided to ooze it ass into my office and fucking melt everything….OUCH"

Sucking on his injured finger, he jumped up and kicked the jukebox in revenge. The flimsy frame shattered to pieces, bouncing of the walls. As if it was planned a piece of ceiling cracked, showering Dante in an avalanche of fine white dust and debris.

"Shit"

Coughing and dusting his coat, he emerged from the cloud of dust, paler with pieces of the ceiling tangled in his hair.

"Fucking pile of sludge……. Pandora-ed its fucking ass back to hell"

Sighing in resignation, as Trish's reaction to the mess flashed through his mind.

_Flashback:-_

_"What…?" _

_"U….. Hi Trish"_

_"Dante what the Hell happened here!!" _

_"Well you see there was this blob that followed me home and……."_

_"Please tell me you didn't use Pandora"_

_"Uh…..yeah??"_

_"DANTE!!!"_

She then systematically confiscated his magazines, beer and pizza.

"You get nothing until you fix this mess, she says" he grumbled as he trudged back to his desk, sprawling back in his chair and putting up his feet. He leaned back trying to concoct some way out of clean up duty.

The shrill ringing of the phone jarred him from his thoughts. Lifting one of his legs he brought it down hard on the table, jerking the handset of the receiver, catching it in mid-air.

"We close at…."

Deftly he righted himself up, leaning forward, hand-set by his ears as crackling voice on the other side whispered the password – _Devil Never Cry_

A maniacal grin split his features.

"Jackpot"

* * *

**Inscribe-sin:** _Feel free to drop me a review… I would like to know what you think._


End file.
